powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sigma (Interstellar Force)
Sigma is StellarGold, the Gold Ranger of the [https://powerrangersfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_Interstellar_Force#Interstellar_Rangers Interstellar Force Rangers] and the seventh Ranger to be chosen by the Astro Globes, specifically, the Libra Astro Globe. He is a techno-organic mechanical organism, a thief and partner to [[Ras (Interstellar Force)|'Ras']]. Character History to be added Personality to be added Powers and Abilities ;Techno-organic Physiology : As a techno-organic lifeform, he has shown the following superhuman abilities: :;Decelerated Aging :: He celebrated his 300th birthday in one episode. At the end of another episode, he was comically cursed by a magic paper box which made him 100 years older (turning him 400), but he was completely unfazed by it. :;Heat Resistance :: He cannot be dehydrated, and can still function normally under the extreme heat when Orion approaches the Sun while the organic members of the Orion's crew are weakened by heat to the point of being immobilised. :;Technopathy :: As a mechanical life-form, Sigma has the ability to control other machines via tendrils from his forearms- furthermore he can also read and process recordings from a CCTV system. :;Cyber Mind :: Sigma himself can record and process videos through his eyes, but this requires him to stay out of battle. ;Intelligence : Sigma is a trickster- he is capable of making plans to fool his enemies and is also versed in technology as he helped in modifying the Telescopium Astro Globe as well as the Black Hole Generator. He is also sometimes a pilot for the Orion and presumably the Battle Orion Ship. Arsenal *He can produce tendril-like wires from his wrists to connect to machines or use them to attack his enemies. StellarGold Arsenal *Astro Globes **Libra Astro Globe *Astro Buckle *Astro Blaster *Stellar Arms **Libra Crossbow **Leo Sword Zords *Libra Voyager Attacks *'Libra's Balance': StellarGold performs a powerful blast attack with the Astro Blaster. *'All-Star Crash': StellarGold performs a powerful blast attack with the Astro Blaster, alongside his fellow Interstellar Rangers. **'All-Star Crash Plus': An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Interstellar Rangers. **'All-Star Crash Maximum': An upgraded version of this finisher with all 12 Interstellar Rangers. *'Libra's Ultimate Balance': StellarGold delivers a series of arrows at the enemy with the Libra Crossbow. **'Unnamed Attack': StellarGold loads the Sagittarius Globe into the Libra Crossbow and launches a series of arrows at the opponent. *'Universe Ultimate Crash': StellarGold performs a supercharged energy attack with the Libra Crossbow, alongside his fellow Interstellar Rangers. - Solar= When empowered by StellarRed's brightness, his speed and agility are increased, allowing him to deliver quick attacks and leap to great heights. - }} Behind the Scenes *Of the 88 , he represents , "The Scales". Trivia *'Sigma' is named after the star in the , See Also *'' '' - Super Sentai counterpart in . Category:Ranger Category:Power Rangers Interstellar Force Category:Interstellar Rangers Category:Male Category:Gold Ranger Category:Non-Human PR Rangers Category:PR Archers Category:PR Robot-themed Rangers Category:PR Intellectual Archetype Category:PR Uniquely-themed Rangers Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:Aliens Category:PR Anti-Heroes Category:Gokai-Volt's Power Rangers Category:Gokai-Volt's Powerverse Category:Gokai-Volt